


Of Medicine and Rebels

by Kimegite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alkureian, Friendship, Gen, Jotie, Lance is an idiot sometimes, One Shot, Pidge has bad language, Pidge is very gay for beautiful space alien, Poison, Prologue, Rated teen just for that reason, Yikes, bros, future ship name?, galra - Freeform, magic?, space nerd(s), who happens to be Galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimegite/pseuds/Kimegite
Summary: Short little one-shot I've been working on that works as a prologue to the multi-chapter fic I plan to start asap. Summary: Lance and Pidge head to an amazing planet for some shopping, Lance makes a bad decision, and Pidge discovers a new ally (and friend) amidst the chaos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just want to apologize in advance for any grammar errors and lack of flow within the story. I've had so little free time lately that it's taken me nearly three weeks to write this 6000 word one-shot and I could never find a good time to just sit down and focus on writing. I hope you enjoy and can't wait to see what you guys think. (Pls let me know if there are any errors, I was so eager to publish this I didn't go back through and edit it or get a beta reader)

Lance jumped onto the Alkureian ground and took a deep breath of air. Lance smiled warmly and his eyes melted shut. This planet was the closest to Earth of any Lance had seen since he entered space and he loved it. That was why when Allura offered an opportunity to escort Pidge down to Alkure so the young Paladin could shop for technical supplies Lance jumped at the opportunity. Granted, pretty much everyone else in the castle had something to do except for Shiro and Keith. But Keith trained all the time and Shiro was still recovering (Allura had him on bed rest for the next two quinitants, Lance admired her for it). 

Lance opened his eyes again and grinned at the Blue Lion “What do you think Blue, remind you of Earth?” 

Blue let out a content and happy purr; Lance could practically feel her presence as she curled her mind around his comfortingly. Lance chuckled “This place is beautiful” Lance sighed. The warm breeze and bright light reminded Lance of home and a feeling of homesickness fell over him.

“Hey Lance!” Pidge’s irritated call interrupted his peace “If you don’t get your ass moving I’m going to leave without you!”

Lance rolled his eyes and glared at the Gremlin as she walked over from her lion. Lance patted Blue to let her know to go into defensive mode and moved to meet Pidge. “Jeez Pidge, I’m ready to go, there’s no need for language like that” he smirked

Pidge’s glare deepened but Lance knew her well enough to see the smile she was concealing; her eyes couldn’t hide her emotions. Pidge adjusted her bag on her shoulder and motioned for him to follow “Come on. The main town is just a few minutes this way”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As they headed towards the city Lance took his time and took in the sights. The area around them looked like a foothill, except the grass was a shade of near magenta and the tree leaves were a rainbow of color. Small creatures darted around in the grass and bird-like beings flew from tree to tree. Pidge and Lance kept in silence the entire way, their feet thudding against the dense rock of the road. Lance knew Pidge was brooding on thoughts of her brother and father this time, not on a project. Not that he could blame her, she’d recently found out that her brother had escaped the Galra, that he was alive somewhere in the universe. Lance inhaled sharply when he looked a nearby bush and saw what appeared to be a blueberries. Lance watched them with tense curiousity, refusing to look away in case they'd disappear.

Lance stopped in his tracks “There’s no freaking way” Lance told himself. Then again, when Allura had briefed Pidge on the planet she did mention that the people were renowned for being universally traveled and usually had goods from all over the universe. It was why they’d chosen to restock here in the first place; there was a higher chance that Pidge would be able to find the supplies she’d need.

Was it possible that they had blueberries here? “There’s only one way to find out” Lance walked over to the bush. Lance lowered himself so he could examine the berries and was thrilled to see they looked exactly like a blueberry. Lance grabbed one and split it open in his hands and nearly screamed in excitement when it looked identical to Earth’s blueberries. Lance quickly plucked a few and held them in his palm. 

Pidge had been so preoccupied by her thoughts that she didn’t notice Lance’s humming had stopped for nearly a minute. Not that Pidge minded the fact his humming had stopped, it was one habit on Lance’s she found irritating in the best of circumstances. It was the fact he HAD stopped that caught her attention; Lance never stopped humming unless they were training or in the middle of battle. 

The Green Paladin turned around and saw Lance kneeling by a bush on the side of the road about fifty feet back. Pidge scowled at him and impatiently stomped back to her friend. She was about to chew him out for stopping when she saw that he had several berries from the bush in the palm of his hand. Pidge stopped in her tracks, staring at the berries in his hand with a blank face. 

Pidge looked at Lance’s petrified face; the older Paladin was slowly getting paler by the second. “Please tell me you did not actually eat berries from some strange alien bush” she said through her deadpan.

Lance looked at her apologetically, his dark eyes beginning to cloud over “I’d say no but, I really need a doctor right about now” Lance mumbled. Lance’s eyes rolled back into his skull and he collapsed onto his side. 

Pidge stared at him in disbelief before what had just happened sunk in. Pidge’s eyes flew open “OH FUCK!” she screamed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pidge silently vowed to herself that when she and Lance got back to the castle she was going to have Allura give Lance the biggest talking to of his life. Also, she really needed to train some more, maybe she’d ask Keith for help after he finished scolding Lance for being such a fucking idiot. 

Pidge stumbled along, struggling to drag Lance towards the city as fast as she could. Pidge was sweating buckets as she held Lance waist, his arm over her shoulder. Green’s map had shown that the capital city was barely a mile away from where they’d left the lions, so why did it feel like Pidge had been carrying Lance for hours? Pidge was about to give up and call for Green when she heard a what sounded like a horse coming up behind her. 

Pidge turned and looked over her shoulder fearfully; she gasped. “Are you alright?” a native Alkureian called to her as its horse-like creature slowed to a stop beside them. 

The Alkureian had silvery skin and black hair with antennae and pointed ears appearing from underneath its blanket of silky hair that reached to a slim waist. The Alkureian’s beady black eyes were narrowed with concern and Pidge could see its grip on the horse-thing’s mane tighten. Usually, Pidge wasn’t the first to trust those she didn’t know, let alone ask for their help. Except she didn’t have much of a choice at this point.

Pidge shifted Lance and looked up at the Alkureian pleadingly “Please, my friend needs to see a healer immediately! We’ve never been here and I don’t what to do?” Pidge choked on a sob. Pidge didn’t even have to pull the fox tears out to get what she wanted this time, she was seriously frightened that Lance was going to die.

The Alkureian responded immediately “Of course! I will take you both, bring him to me!” the Alkureian urged frantically. 

Pidge dragged Lance over to the horse-thing and its rider and handed Lance to them. The Alkureian easily pulled Lance onto the horse-creature and swiftly helped Pidge mount after Lance. “Hold onto him! We’re going to go very fast and I don’t want either of you falling off” Pidge managed to wrap her arms around Lance and bury her face between his shoulder blades as they took off towards the city.

Pidge had never ridden a horse before, but if this is what it was likely she didn’t think she would ever again. Pidge could feel the creature’s muscles rippling beneath her as it raced down the road; Pidge held on for dear life as she nearly fell off for a third time. Pidge was about to question of she needed to recheck Green’s map when out of nowhere… they were in the city. It appeared like a beam of light at night; one second nothing there, the next, they were racing down a road surrounded by skyscrapers as high as Pidge could see. 

Pidge screamed as they whirled around a corner and she had to use all her strength to hold Lance and herself on the creature. “Hold on!” The Alkureian yelled “It’s just another corner then we’re there!”

Pidge flattened herself to Lance’s back. The creature made another hairpin turn and skidded to a stop. Pidge jumped off the creature as soon as she realized it had stopped. The Alkureian pulled Lance off the horse-creature and carried him into the shop in front of them bridal style. Pidge barely glanced at the shop before following them in. 

The shop was clearly an apothecary of some sort; racks on potions and herbs lined the walls. A young woman was sitting behind the desk and looked up when the Alkureian called out “Jokoza!”

The woman was clearly not Alkureian; her yellow eyes contrasted her dark purple skin and purple ombre hair almost perfectly. At first glance, she nearly looked Galran. The woman leapt to her feet upon seeing Lance and flew around the corner of the counter, rushing to examine Lance. The woman ran to a nearby table and with one swift movement cleared it of all it’s decoration.

The Alkureian took the hint and moved to set Lance down on the table. Pidge nearly puked upon seeing Lance; his skin was a milky brown and purple-blue veins were visible from his collar, up his neck, and onto his chin. Lance’s eyes were open a slit and continually rolled around in their sockets as he was jostled around. The woman turned on Pidge “What did he eat?” she demanded. Her voice revealed she was even younger than she looked; Pidge started and stumbled for her words.

Thankfully the Alkureian was able to answer for Pidge “It looks as though he ate some Maso berries. And although they aren’t harmful to Alkureians, he seems to be human and we both know humans have issues with Alkure foods”

Pidge recoiled, shocked by his statement; she didn’t have time to respond before the woman was crashing through her potions as she searched for an antidote. Pidge froze when the woman turned on her and pointed to something off Pidge’ shoulder “Grab that blue bottle by your head” she commanded.

Pidge quickly did as she was told and delivered the bottle to the woman. Pidge watched in fascination as the woman expertly began opening potions and mixing them together in a main bowl. Pidge noticed the woman was muttering under her breath and listened carefully for a moment before realizing the woman was muttering extremely complicated scientific formulas under her breath.

“Ah ha!” the woman exclaimed and rushed to hold the bowl to Lance’s lips. Lance’s lips parted as she poured the mixture in his mouth. Once the bowl was emptied the woman set it down beside Lance and all three of them watched carefully for any sign on change.

After several agonizing moments Lance let out a sigh and Pidge was thrilled to see the veins in his neck begin to fade. Pidge collapsed forward, her head landing on Lance’s arm as she took shuddering breaths. The woman took a deep breath and slowly began gathering her potions and restocking them.

The Alkureian stared at Lance silently for a moment, then they addressed Pidge “What was he doing eating Maso berries young one?”

Pidge looked up at them and shook her head “I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention” she grabbed Lance’s hand in her own and squeezed it.

The woman clapped her hands together as she cleaned them; she moved to stand by Lance’s head “Well, you’re extremely lucky Kazor found you. If he hadn’t found you and delivered you here I believe your friend wouldn’t have lastly any longer than a few dozen ticks” 

Pidge looked up and finally examined the woman in depth. Like she had suspected, the woman was much younger than Pidge had originally thought. Jokoza hardly looked as old as Lance, barely older than Pidge herself. Her skin was more of a blue toned purple; her hair was a dark violet at the top and was ombre until it reached a light lavender at the tips near her hips. Her hair was slicked back into two sloppy buns on either side of her head and the rest hung down in loose waves; her pointed ears were easily seen. Dual locks of hair hung in front of her, wrapped in criss-crossing white cord. Yellow marks around her eyes created a frame for golden eyes bright with curiosity. 

Honestly, she was probably the most beautiful woman Pidge had seen since she first met Allura, and that's saying something. Jokoza gave Pidge a comforting half-smile “So Amber-eyes, do you have a name I can use?”

Pidge froze, her heart jumping in her chest. A nickname? Already? That was stunningly fast; it was understandable though since she had nothing else to call Pidge at that point. Pidge took a deep breath “My name is Pidge, I’m a Paladin of Voltron. This Lance, he’s a Paladin too”

Usually Pidge wouldn’t have mentioned they were part of Voltron, but they were already allied with the Alkureian people. Also, it had proved to help them in certain situations; seems like people are always more willing to help when they realize you’re trying to save the universe. 

Neither Kazor or Halkeri seemed very shocked by the fact they were members of Voltron, which was almost a relief to Pidge. Jokoza nodded and bowed slightly to Pidge “It’s an honor Paladin. My name is Jokoza, I am a healer here on Alkure” she motioned to Kazor “This is Kazor, he’s an old friend of mine and also the farmer who supplies me with all my herbs”

Pidge nodded “Thank you both for your help, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you” she glanced down at her friend’s sleeping figure.

“It was nothing, I’m glad I could help Paladin” Kazor told her “But I’m afraid I must be on my way, I can’t be late for my meeting” Kazor bowed to Jokoza “I’ll see you soon”

Pidge and Jokoza watched Kazor as he exited and mounted the horse-creature. Now that Pidge thought about it, the creature really reminded her of a thestral from Harry Potter. Jokoza’s voice interrupted Pidge’s thoughts “So Pidge, what is a Paladin of Voltron doing visiting a little planet like Alkure?” she quizzed.

Pidge met Jokoza’s gaze and automatically felt like she could trust the woman. The healer’s eyes held such a truth and wisdom that Pidge was reminded of both Shiro and Allura “Well, I’m the tech expert on the team, and I needed some supplies for my latest project. So our leader said I could come down here and shop for what I need, Lance was sent with me to keep me company” Pidge lowered her head and laughed “And to keep him out of trouble” 

Pidge looked up in time to see an incredulous smirk appear on Jokoza’s face. Pidge froze as she saw fangs peeking out from Jokoza mouth. The healer must’ve noticed the fear and shock on Pidge’s face cause she clamped her mouth shut instantly. A tense silence dropped between them and was held for several awkward moments.

Pidge finally gained the courage to speak again as she developed a theory “Um Jokoza?” the healer let out a curious noise “I don’t want to be rude or invasive but… Are you Galran?” she asked cautiously.

Jokoza watched Pidge for a long moment, but Pidge didn’t see anything in her eyes except for a tiredness Pidge could relate to. Jokoza sighed “It’s fine, it’s better to clear this up now. But yes, I am Galran…” Pidge took a deep breath “Half! Half Galran” Jokoza finished.

Pidge’s eyes widened and Jokoza continued “My father was Galran, my mother was from the Morai species. That’s why I only have some Galra characteristics, like the purple hair and skin, or my height and strength. Though the Morai species is very similarly built to Galra as well and it wouldn’t make much of a difference”

“Oh” Pidge murmured, relaxing slightly. 

“Yeah….” Jokoza murmured “Oh, and by the way, you can just call my Jo. I know my name gets to be a mouthful if you have to say it a lot” she smiled at Pidge excitedly.

Pidge started slightly “Oh okay” there was a fluttering in her chest she couldn’t quite explain.

Jo moved over to Pidge and the Paladin finally saw what Hall had meant by how she had Galra height. Even as a half-breed she was easily as tall as Shiro and extremely built too. “If my calculations are correct, Lance should need a good while to recover before you can leave. Why don’t you go find what you need now so you can return to your base before it becomes dark?” she suggested.

“Really?” Pidge asked. Pidge wanted to be suspicious of Jo, she wanted to tell her no and drag Lance from the shop. But Pidge didn’t, there was something about the sparkle in Jo’s eyes that drew Pidge in. Pidge was about to speak again when a loud moan came from the gangly body on the table.

Lance’s eyes slowly opened and Pidge cried out excitedly, leaning over her friend. Lance’ face twisted into a confused glare and Jokoza chuckled “Afternoon sleeping beauty”

Lance slowly propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes prying open. Pidge grinned at him and Lance recoiled “What the hell Gremlin? What were you doing to me?” he grumbled blearily.

Pidge stared at him, her smile falling into a blank look. Pidge’s anger exploded in her chest and for a second red dotted the corners of her vision. Pidge yelled and shoved Lance “YOU’RE THE DUMBASS WHO ATE ALIEN BERRIES! DON'T ME MAD AT ME!”  
Lance’s face revealed his absolute fear of her rage and Pidge almost felt smug. “Oh hold on!” Jokoza stepped between Pidge and Lance, carefully pushing Pidge away from the table. 

Jokoza’s eyes glared down at Pidge and the Green Paladin shrunk back “You’re old enough to know better than to push someone who’s just been injured” she scolded quietly. 

Jokoza turned back to Lance “Hello Blue Paladin, my name is Jokoza. Your friend Pidge brought you to me after you decided to ingest Maso berries, which are lethal to humans just so you know”

Lance flushed in embarrassment; Pidge huffed and let out a sigh. Lance looked around Jokosa at Pidge, who glared back at him with arms crossed over her chest. Jo lurched forward and moved to support Lance as he swung his legs over the edge of the table. Lance grabbed her shoulder and hauled himself to his feet.

Jo made a worried noise as Lance swayed on his feet “You shouldn’t be standing yet” Jokoza told him in concern.

Lance shook his head and stumbled over to Pidge. It was then Pidge realized he was still very pale and his eyes looked bloodshot, like he hadn’t been sleeping. Pidge grabbed Lance’s wrist and glared at him quizzically. Pidge gasped as Lance pulled her into a tight hug, his cheek resting on her head. 

Pidge stiffened; Lance was always so careful about her rule of no physical contact, why would he forget it now? Pidge was about to push him away when she realized Lance was shaking. Pidge glanced at Jokosa and saw her own confusion mirrored on the young woman’s face. 

“Lance?” Pidge asked quietly. It wasn’t like Lance, for how often he showed affection, to look for comfort in other people. It was more normal for Lance to disappear for hours on end, sitting either with Blue or in the observatory. Most of the team didn’t know Lance got as sad as he did, so upset. But Pidge did, she had eyes throughout the castle and always saw him when he was wandering around the castle.

So why didn’t Pidge do anything about it? She had no clue what to do when it came to other people’s feelings, even her own most of the time. Pidge never had to comfort anyone back on Earth, it was always her brother, or her mom, or even her dad who took care of her. Even out here in space, she had Shiro.. And Hunk had become a huge pillar of strength for her too. Lance didn’t really have anyone like that now… Shiro clearly showed favoritism to Pidge and Keith, and though Allura and Coran tried, it was hard for them to relate to Lance a lot of the time.

Lance interrupted Pidge’s thoughts as he sighed and relaxed into her grip; Pidge realized she’d hugged him back. A comfortable silence fell around the room and Pidge saw Jokaza move away from the corner of her eye; Pidge was grateful for the older girl’s understanding.  
“What happened Lance?” Pidge whispered worriedly.

Lance sighed “Nightmare” he choked out, “I just…”

Pidge shook her head and pulled away from him “There’s no need to explain Lance, I… I get it” Pidge had her own nightmares too. And she was willing to bet they were very similar. 

Jokoza cleared her throat and both Paladins looked at her. Jo offered them a kind smile “I’m sorry to interrupt your moment, but I really need you to lay back down Lance” she motioned to the table.

Lance flushed and made a nervous noise. Pidge chuckled and pulled his arm over her shoulders as she escorted him back to the table. Lance grimaced and groaned as he layed back down, clutching his stomach. Lance froze as Jo came over from her place in the corner and he got his first good look at her.

Jo smirked as she swirled the bottle in her hand “I know, it’s rather strange to see a Galra who’s not fighting in the war, right? Or doing anything besides fighting, I’d have to guess” she chuckled.

Pidge opened her mouth to disagree but found she had no way to do so. Lance made no attempt to respond; Lance looked between Pidge and Jo worriedly. Jo chuckled and waved them off “Believe me, I understand better than anyone just how hated the Galra are after all they’ve done. I understand your caution”

Lance relaxed slightly and a moment of silence fell over them “So” Lance gagged and clutched his stomach “Is there a reason I feel like I just ate a bunch a sweaty socks?”

Pidge gagged and clamped a hand over her mouth at the idea, practically tasting it herself. Jo laughed and shook her head “Yes, it’s called you ate some lethal berries and I had to throw together a mixture of Wera-knows-what in order to save you”

“Oh” Lance murmured quietly.

Jo held out her new mixture to him “Here, this will help. And I promise that it doesn’t taste like socks” She held bottle in front of Lance’s face and helped him drink it. 

As soon as the entire thing was downed Lance let out a sigh and collapsed against the table. Pidge watched as Lance’s eyes slid shut; Jo nodded in satisfaction and turned to Pidge “He’s going to need to sleep for several more varga before I’ll be comfortable allowing him to leave” Jokoza motioned around the shop “You’re certainly welcome to stay and help me clean if you want…”

 

Pidge grimaced at the idea of cleaning “Or… you’re welcome to leave Lance with me and go explore the city?” Jokoza suggested

Pidge looked at the young Galran woman “Really?” 

Jokoza nodded “Of course, as he’s asleep there really isn’t much he can to do to bother me while I work”

Pidge bit back a snort “Oh no, you underestimate Lance” she laughed

Jokoza raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. Jokoza turned away from the table and began sorting through what had been pushed away when they were clearing the table “Well, you’re welcome to do as you wish” Jokoza told Pidge over her shoulder.

Pidge nodded as she contemplated her options. She really didn’t like leaving Lance alone, even if she did feel she could trust Jokoza. But she really needed those parts for her project, otherwise the castle would be practically defenseless during an attack. Pidge decided to trust her gut and go out shopping; Jokoza handed her a bag she could use to hold her supplies on her way out of the shop.

\----------------  
Pidge hated to admit, she enjoyed shopping more when Lance was with her. He was always there to encourage her to enjoy herself and buy not only what she needed, but what she wanted. Like the game console they’d bought on the Swap Moon; the game console that she and Hunk had yet to find a way to hook up to the castle’s energy ports. 

It did take Pidge a lot longer than expected to find everything she needed as she no clue where she was going. Pidge realized after she’d already left that Lance was the one who had a map, but was unwilling to go back and get it. But eventually she managed to find almost everything on her list and decided to head back to Jokoza’s shop. 

Pidge wandered back through the city, a feeling of unease winding through her as she attempted to weave her way through the massive amount of people that had just decided to show up in the market. Pidge, being smaller than the natives, was seriously afraid she might actually be stepped on as she ducked through the crowd. Pidge yelped and dove to the side of the street to avoid being stepped on by one of the giant-sized Alkureian. Pidge grunted as she smacked into something was startled to realize it was another Alkureian. But this one was just staring down at her with crossed arms; Pidge smiled at the Alkureian sheepishly and stumbled to her feet. 

“My bad” Pidge shrugged and rushed to leave the shop. 

Pidge yelped as the Alkureian grabbed her by the collar “Not so fast young one” 

The Alkureian pulled Pidge to stand in front of them; Pidge wasn’t sure if she was imagining things but she swore they reminded her of Kazor. The Alkureian turned and grabbed a bag from the shop counter, they turned back to Pidge.

The Alkureian crouched so they were eye level with Pidge “Will you take this to Jokoza for me?” they asked kindly, their long black hair falling around them. 

Pidge’s eyes fell open in horror “How do you know I-”

The Alkureian waved her off “Nevermind that for now, ask Jo when you see her” The Alkureian motioned towards the back door of the shop “But if you want to avoid being trampled I suggest you head out the back door, take a left and follow it until you reach the main street again. You’re stuck in the middle of rush hour and it could take you quite a while to return if you go that way”

In any other situation Pidge would’ve already been out the door, but not this time. This Alkureian was the fourth being she’d encountered that had asked her to deliver something to Jokoza while she was shopping. Obviously, Jokoza was involved in something other than being an apothecary if this many people were asking Pidge to secretly deliver stuff to her. 

Pidge slowly took the bag the Alkureian and stuffed it in one of her many bags she was already burdened with. Pidge almost felt like a pack animal with how much supplies she was carrying; usually Lance was her bag porter so she never had to worry about that until now. Pidge walked through the back of the shop (which looked like a kitchen) and into the back street. It wasn’t until she was several blocks away from the store that she realized something in the bag she’d been given smelled, and it smelled really good. 

Pidge paused and rifled through the bag; Pidge saw that the Alkureian had tucked what looked like fruit kebabs in the bag on top of a small box. Pidge had to stop herself from drooling over everything; the food smelled like the warm snickerdoodle cookies her mom used to make. Also, it smelled like real food, which was something Pidge was sorely missing. Ok yes, Hunk tried his best with the food, but there was nothing on their menu that had come close to a home cooked meal. 

Pidge was suddenly very aware of how dark and damp the alley had become around her. Pidge felt a shiver of fear and clutched her bags around her like armor. Pidge quickly closed the bag and sped up to nearly a jog. After a few more minutes she emerged from the dark alley and was glad to see the main street once more. Pidge managed to dodge her way several more blocks before she stumbled out of the crowd and landed face-first in front of Jokoza’s apothecary.

Pidge pulled herself to her feet and gathered her bags from the ground. Pidge managed to shove her way through the door; Jokoza looked up at her from behind the desk with wide eyes. Pidge dumped her bags on the floor with a loud huff.

“You’ve got quite the load there” Jokoza remarked, brushing off her apron before pulling the white cloth over her head.

“Most of it’s for you” Pidge barked, examining the room “Hold on, where’s Lance?” she demanded.

Jokoza motioned to the back door with her head “I moved him to my room when he was awake earlier. I’m not a doctor so it would be strange if any customers came in and saw some strange alien passed out on one of my display tables” she explained.

Pidge’s eye brows furrowed “He was awake again?” she asked

Jokoza nodded “For a good while. We chatted a little bit before he decided he was too tired and went back to sleep” 

Pidge nodded and handed over the bags she’d gotten to Jokoza and watched the older girl examine the contents. Jokoza reached the newest bag and let out an excited gasp; Pidge watched as Jokoza pulled out the fruit kebabs.

“You must’ve run into Kokai, didn’t you?” Jokoza turned to Pidge with an excited grin “The food from her shop is my favorite! She must’ve known you were coming back to me”

Pidge let out a strange squeak as she realized how weird Jokoza’s words sounded. Jokoza looked at Pidge curiously and Pidge cleared her throat “So, how did so many people know I was coming back here to the shop?” she asked.

Jokoza hummed playfully “You can thank Kazor for that” she smirked, rifling through another bag. 

“The Alkureian who rescued Lance and I earlier?” Pidge asked “But what’s he got to do with anything?”

Jokoza paused for a moment; she lowered her bag and gave Pidge a debating look. “Pidge…” she began slowly “I’m certain I can trust you as you are a Paladin of Voltron. But I need you to promise you will not repeat what you are about to hear, not to anyone”

 

Pidge’s eyes widened and she set her bag down “I promise” she said warily.

Jokoza sighed “The people who gave you items for me are part of my correspondence chain. Kozar is in charge of delivering messages to them when I need him to. And as your arrival was so important I felt they should know as well. Kokai is Kozar’s mother, it makes sense she would treat you with extra kindness”

Pidge stared at her in confusion “Correspondence? What does that mean?”

Jokoza took a slow breath, her ears flicked nervously “I…. am undercover right now. I don’t really work as an apothecary, I work as a medic and technician with the Helioun rebellion” Pidge stared at her in shock and Jokoza continued “The Helioun and Blade of Marmora are the only two major rebellion forces in the galaxy, I am a rebel” 

“Oh quiznack” Pidge’s jaw dropped. Pidge stared at Jokoza with wide eyes and a growing look of excitement. Pidge was about to burst into a million questions when her comm buzzed as it was activated. Pidge yelped and shoved it in her ear “Hello?” she asked cautiously.

Pidge was relieved to hear Shiro’s voice on the other end “Pidge! Where are you? You’ve been gone for hours Pidge” her leader sighed tiredly.

Pidge didn’t know what to say for a minute; Pidge frantically looked around as she tried to figure out an explanation “Uh, well, shopping… It took longer than expected” her words stumbled around in her mouth “But Lance and I are on our way back to the Lions now, we should be back in no time, don’t worry”

Shiro hummed “Alright, but don’t take too long. Dinner’s in a little over 30 dobash and Hunk decided to cook tonight”

 

Pidge gasped “Really?!” Hunk had finally gotten some new ingredients to work with from the last planet they’d visited and Pidge honestly couldn’t wait to try some new food.

Shiro chuckled “Yes, so get moving Katie, you don’t want to be late, otherwise there may not be any left”

“Got it!” Pidge turned off her comms and looked at Jokoza sharply “We’ve really got to go” Pidge told her

Jokoza’s eyes widened and for a moment Pidge could’ve sworn the young woman looked sad. Jokoza smiled at her “Alright then. Why don’t you go wake Lance and I’ll prepare something for the both of you”  
Pidge nodded and jogged to the back door; the door slid open and Pidge looked inside. The room resembled the rest of the shop, it was slightly worn and rugged compared to the rest of the pristine city around it. Along one wall was a large bookshelf and bed; on the opposite wall was a huge and complex computer system that Pidge had to gawk at for a moment. Pidge’s gaze was pulled from the computers by a confused groan. 

Lance had propped himself up on his elbows and was glaring at her tiredly “Pidge?” he mumbled.

Pidge nodded “We’ve got to go Lance” she told him, unmoving from her spot by the door.

Lance groaned and swung his legs off the bed. Lance rubbed his eyes as he grabbed his jacket from coat rack on the wall beside the bad and made his way over to Pidge. “Okay, let’s get going then” he yawned spectacularly. 

Pidge and Lance headed out into the main shop; they were stopped by Jokoza just outside the doorway. The Galra woman held out a platter to them with a large smile “Here, these are a delicacy to my people. I hope you and your friends will enjoy them just as much” 

Pidge looked at her “Hold on, we can’t take that from you! You saved Lance’s life! And your friends helped me while I was shopping, I can’t accept a gift from you”

Jokoza held the platter out to Lance and he willingly took it. Pidge glared at him “What?” Lance asked “I am not turning down any actual food Pidge, I’ve missed it too much”

 

Pidge started “Oh yeah! If we want to make it back to the castle in time to get some of Hunk’s real cooking we’ve got to hurry” 

Lance’s jaw dropped and he gasped excitedly “You’re right! He has real food tonight doesn’t he?!” Lance scrambled to grab all the bags he saw on the ground while still holding the food Jokoza had given them.

Jokoza and Pidge watched him silently for a moment. Pidge slowly turned back to Jokoza, her nerves rising in her stomach. “Jokoza listen. Thank you so much for all your help. I know Lance wouldn’t be here without you” Pidge nearly choked on her words when Jokoza turned her beautiful gold eyes on Pidge.

Jokoza smiled, her fangs dipping over her lip “It’s the least I can do for those who are saving the universe”

Jokoza opened her mouth to continue but was cut off as Lance rushed to the door with a cry of “TO THE LIONS!” 

Pidge and Jokoza huffed simultaneously. Jokoza turned back to Pidge “If you need me I’ll be leaving for the Makoni system in a quintant. I’ll be on the main planet in the swap moon; I’ll be running an apothecary there as well” Jokoza explained, handing Pidge what looked to be a small USB.

“The location of my shop is in the first file, but the rest of the locations are rebel bases” Jokoza grabbed Pidge’s hand and molded it around the USB “So be careful this does not fall into the wrong hands… But if you need aid, go to the bases and show them the USB. They will know to send for me” Jokoza explained swiftly.

Pidge nodded and grinned at her sheepishly. Jokoza smirked and ushered Pidge from the shop. Pidge raced after Lance, only looked over her shoulder to hear Jokoza yell “Good luck to you Amber-eyes!”

Pidge nearly fell on her face but managed to only stumble as a bright flush appeared on her face. Pidge skidded around the corner and ran smack into Lance’s back. Lance had decided to slow to a walk and wait for her, but hadn’t warned her of course. Pidge would’ve fallen if Lance hadn’t managed to grab her sleeve. Pidge quickly reassembled herself and dropped into a fast walk beside Lance.

They swiftly walked in silence; both eager to get back to the castle. Lance glanced at Pidge; Pidge noticed and glared back at him “What?” she barked.

Lance scoffed and looked back at the road ahead of them, shifting the many bags he was carrying. “Nothing” 

They fell back into silence for a moment, dodging through the crowds on the road. Lance laughed and Pidge glared at him “You like her don’t you?” Lance smirked.

Pidge flipped him off, but that didn’t stop her from turning beet red and tripping on a curb “Oh shut up!”


End file.
